


Harry Potter: A Quidditch Natural

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-21
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: George is at another nail-biting Chudley Cannons game with the Cannons' star Seeker, Harry Potter (who is also George's boyfriend)!





	Harry Potter: A Quidditch Natural

The wind whipped at George's face when he jumped up, screaming as the Chudley Cannons scored for the fifth time in a game. Ever since Harry had joined the team, they had been steadily increasing, and frankly, so had their fan base. After being turned away from three of the games due to an overcrowded stadium, George had put his foot down for Harry to reserve him a seat for every game. He was not going to a miss a single moment of his boyfriend's excellent skills in the air.

He settled back in his seat once more, eyes glued to Harry's lithe form in the sky. George thought that Harry seemed so carefree up there, like he was meant to be there. Quidditch had always been a pastime for George, but for his boyfriend, it was his life.

His brown eyes widened as Harry zoomed at the speed of light around the large stadium, most likely chasing the Snitch. The entire crowd was holding their breath, a pin drop would have been a loud sound at that point. Harry dove down toward the ground, and quickly flew towards the sky, waving his fist around above his head. The crowd let out an ear-splitting shriek in unison: the energy was nothing George had experienced at a Quidditch game before. 

The team did a few victory laps before landing and shaking hands with their opponents. As both teams began to head off to the locker rooms, one player, Harry, kicked off on his broom again and took flight. The remaining spectators 'oooed' and 'ahhhed' as Harry flew toward the crowd and hovered just in front of his boyfriend. Many fans crowded around in an attempt to get the famous Seeker's autograph, but Harry brushed them aside, and marvelously balanced himself on his broom while cradling the back of George's head, leaned forward and kissed him passionately. The crowd whooped and whistled as the kiss went on. Finally, George let out a groan when Harry pulled away from the kiss. He rolled his eyes as Harry leaned back nonchalantly on his Firebolt, smirking. 

"Like to show off, love?" George asked cheekily.

"How can I not show off when I am with someone as beautiful as you?"

George frowned, and instinctively his hand flew up to cover the patch that jacketed the gapping hole that was once his ear. He always felt self-conscious about his war deformity. He knew that it wasn't his fault that he had lost his ear, but he couldn't get rid of the nagging voices in the back of his mind, telling him how ugly he looked without an ear, and soon he'd lose enough body parts and look as grotesque as Mad-Eye did.

He let out a surprised gasp as Harry removed his hand from the side of his head, and kissed the patch. He leaned over to George's good ear and whispered, "I fell in love with you, George. If you still had both ears, I would still love you with the same intensity as I do now. It doesn't matter to me, it never has. Don't you understand?" George shivered as Harry's voice became low, his breath hot in his ear. "I'll show you how much I love you tonight." 

Harry kissed his ear, then turned around on his broom, reading himself to fly away back to the locker room. "Meet me at the Apparation Zone, okay? I say we make a delicious victory dinner!"


End file.
